Fear the Walking Dead: Los Muertos
"Los Muertos" is the ninth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Deborah Chow with a script written by Alan Page. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, August 28th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Los Muertos" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on December 13th, 2016. Allusions * The title of this episode is Spanish for "The Dead". * Luciana refers to Nick Clark as Gringuito, which roughly translates to "Little white man". Quotes * Alicia Clark: What now? * Ofelia Salazar: We walk into the sea. .... * Madison Clark: If we go, he'll never find us. * Alicia Clark: He's not looking. * Madison Clark: He always comes home. * Alicia Clark: Mom, it's me and you now whether you like it or not. .... * Madison Clark: Nothing's moved. * Victor Strand: The place will be picked clean. * Ofelia Salazar: It could be crawling. * Alicia Clark: Better indoors than out. .... * Madison Clark: Someone locked this place down. * Alicia Clark: Where are they now? .... * Luciana: We've got some walking to do, so we better get things clear. One, around the dead, you stay absolutely quiet. Two, around me, you stay absolutely quiet. Three, when we get where we're going, we're gonna see some real motherfuckers. Unless I tell you, you stay... * Nick Clark: Absolutely quiet. Yeah, okay. * Luciana: Put on your makeup. I can smell you from here. * Nick Clark: So one thing before I can't talk anymore. Why me? * Luciana: Because, gringuito, nobody's gonna miss you. .... * Nick Clark: So this morning, what was that? * Luciana: Those near death deliver themselves to the dead and join the wall. Our brothers, our sisters protect them. They protect us. * Nick Clark: What if you're wrong? What if your friend just became lunch for no reason? See also External Links Category:2016 television episodes Category:Deborah Chow Category:Alan Page Category:Christian Agypt Category:David Alpert Category:Kate Barnow Category:Brian Buckner Category:Pablo Cruz Category:Adam Davidson Category:Dave Erickson Category:Luisa Gomez de Silva Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Avram Kaplan Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Alan Page Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Arturo Sampson Category:David Wiener Category:Kim Dickens Category:Frank Dillane Category:Alycia Debnam-Carey Category:Colman Domingo Category:Mercedes Mason Category:Paul Calderon Category:Alejandro Edda Category:Danay Garcia Category:Blanca Hernandez Category:Katia Lopez Category:Aquiles Medellin Category:Julio Pedrero Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Luciana/Appearances